


Estúpido ángel

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (tv show), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actually Beelz is responsible for all Gabe´s deaths, Aziraphale drags Gabe into a gentlemen club, Aziraphale is Gabriel´s boss, But Beelzebub makes fun out of Gabriel, But they don´t get along, Crowley is Beelzebub´s boss, Español / Spanish, Gabe and Beelz know each other since the beginning, Gabe is afraid of Beelz and kinda hate Beelz for being an asshole, Gabriel and Beelzebub are the protagonists, Gabriel dies by the guillotine, Gabriel is Crowley´s taylor, I have no idea of how many chapters this will take, I´ll traslate this to english when it´s finished, M/M, Maybe they like each other?, Saville row in London, The Bastille, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: AU en el que Gabe y Beelz son los agentes terrestres de sus respectivas oficinas. Solo que ellos no se llevan tan bien como Aziraphale y Crowley en la historia original.Iré modificando y agregando tags conforme esto avance, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos me tomará.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\- Tranquilo, amigo. Estás en buenas manos. Tienes la fortuna de que yo, Jean-Claude, sea el encargado de tu ejecución. Ahora, con tu permiso...

En cuanto sintió las manos de aquel humano sobre la nuca, el principado se levantó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con las cadenas. Logró apoyar una mano en la pared para evitar caer y se giró para encararlo.

\- ¡No, no, no! Ni se te ocurra, mortal; quítame las manos de encima. No tienes ni la menor idea del desastre que enfrentaré si te dejo hacer lo que pretendes. ¡Habrá sangre por todas partes! -Se estremeció de solo imaginarse lo asqueroso del asunto- ¡Y el papeleo! Tendré que hacer montañas de papeleo y mi jefe estará furioso otra vez. Exijo que me quites estas cadenas inmediatamente si no quieres que descargue la furia divina sobre tu apestosa cabeza.

El humano estaba paralizado del miedo. Anonadado, pálido, con los ojos abiertos como si se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. Eso era magnífico; Gabriel se regodeó en la sensación del poder y la autoridad, hasta que escuchó un gruñido bastante familiar a sus espaldas y entonces supo que el humano realmente estaba paralizado. No por temor hacia él, sino por intervención demoniaca.

\- Por todos los infiernos, solo cállate de una maldita vez, estúpido ángel.

\- Beelzebub. -Masculló mientras cerraba los ojos y usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse, no mirarlo, no darle señales de que lo consideraba peligroso. Era la mejor decisión, pues ya llevaba milenios tratando con la mosca y, por experiencias pasadas, todo le iba "mejor" cuando no actuaba como el ángel aterrorizado y nervioso en que se convertía mentalmente cuando lo tenía cerca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le daba ansiedad el solo pensar en él. 

"El desdén es el mejor escudo contra el miedo. El desdén es el mejor escudo..." se repitió varias veces para poder relajarse.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No dijiste la última vez que te asignarían a Londres?

\- Eso no te importa. -Dijo secamente. Juraría que escuchaba la sonrisa en su odiosa voz.

\- Ibas a abrir una sastrería...

\- ¿Cómo sabes que planeaba...? Ah, no importa. Supongo que has venido a burlarte, como siempre. ¿No fue suficiente la última vez?

El recuerdo de España vino a ambos al mismo tiempo, para verguenza de uno y deleite de otro; uno de los mejores trabajos de la mosca, su obra más sublime hasta ahora. Habían bastado algunos susurros en los oídos adecuados, una tergiversación magistral de las sagradas escrituras, mas algunos tirones en las ambiciones personales de algunos nobles, otros tantos fanáticos religiosos y listo. Cientos, miles de inocentes fueron a dar a las cárceles, las hogueras, ¡y qué belleza fueron los métodos de tortura! Realmente una inspiración revolucionaria, tanto mejor cuanto que gracias a ella fue que pudo atrapar a su rival para disfrutar de una de sus mejores muertes. En primera fila, además, puesto que Beelzebub encarnaba a uno de los obispos.

\- No vine por tí, si eso es lo que crees. Estaba tomando una siesta en uno de los cachots 1 cuando sentí tu asquerosa presencia y creí que venías a entrometerte otra vez en mis planes.

Gabriel ya no pudo resistirlo más y se giró para confrontarlo: el demonio, menudo y esbelto, estaba flotando a metro y medio del suelo, despatarrado con indiferencia. Se cruzó de piernas en cuanto se miraron a los ojos y le ofreció la más sarcástica de sus sonrisas. Una pésima combinación con ese rostro tan afeminado, si se lo preguntaban. Lo hacía parecer un crío mortal odioso. El ángel volteó a la ventana y pretendió concentrarse en los gritos de afuera. Hizo un gesto de disgusto al escuchar que la mayoría de los gritos eran de júbilo.

\- Bestias, todos ellos. -Susurró.

\- ¿No te gusta? Es una de mis obras más exquisitas; te asombraría lo fácil de manipular que son cuando su naturaleza los inclina a la depravación, estúpido ángel.

"Detesto ese sobrenombre", pensó.

\- No debería extrañarme que esto sea trabajo tuyo. Tiene tu retorcido estilo.

La mosca se ufanó, pero su mirada bajó de pronto hacia las muñecas y tobillos de Gabriel.

\- Oye, idiota, tengo curiosidad: ¿por qué no te liberas de una vez? No es divertido que te resignes tan rápido.

Ah, las cadenas y los grilletes. Casi se había olvidado de ellos. Ahora tenía otro motivo para irritarse contra el demonio insolente.

\- Si tanto te interesa saberlo, es porque ya no puedo hacer más milagros. No se trata -se apresuró en aclarar cuando notó el chispazo de euforia en los ojos ajenos- de que se me haya agotado el poder. Simplemente estoy siguiendo una recomendación para moderar los que no se apegan a mi misión actual. Así que no tientes a tu suerte.

La amenaza cayo en saco roto, porque Beelzebub se dejó caer de pie al suelo y se le acercó, inspeccionandolo. Lo rodeó una vez, se detuvo detrás suyo y luego se echó a reir. Su carcajada debió escucharse por toda la Bastilla.

\- No le veo la gracia.

\- ¡Volviste a excederte! ¿Te castigaron? ¿Por qué fue esta vez? ¿Sugeriste otra inundación? ¿Volviste a matar a pecadores menores?

Se le subieron los colores al rostro. Detestaba ser tan fácil de leer para Beelzebub, tan predecible.

\- ... No es mi culpa que Aziraphale sea tan blando con los humanos. -Murmuró, enfurruñado.

\- No es el único. -Se secó las lágrimas de la risa y luego, como si hablara casualmente con un viejo amigo, se recargó cómodamente en la pared más cercana y le comentó de pasada:- Mis superiores también insisten en tratarlos con condescendencia. Imagino que Lord Crowley se llevaría muy bien con el arcángel Aziraphale.

Gabriel se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Sería una trampa?

\- ... ¿Acaso estás socializando conmigo?

\- ... No. -Por la cara que puso Beelzebub, hacer esa pregunta fue una pésima idea. Y su repentina desaparición se lo demostró.

\- ¡No te vayas! ¿No puedes liberarme primero?

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso, estúpido ángel?

\- ¡Vamos, nos conocemos desde hace milenios! ¿Qué es un mísero favor? ¡Yo podría hacer algo así por tí en el futuro! ¡No quiero tener que pasar por la muerte de nuevo! ¡Ni siquiera intenté frustrar tus planes esta vez!

No hubo más respuesta por parte del demonio y el humano congelado volvió a la normalidad, un tanto confundido de ver al principado en una posición completamente diferente a la que recordaba.

\- ¡Sí que estás ansioso! Solo quédate quieto para que pueda medir tu cuello...

Gabriel no tuvo más remedio que permitirlo. Le repugnó lo indecible sentir esas manos sudorosas en su piel, le provocó escalofríos que los guardias le tomaran de los brazos y le obligaran a arrodillarse frente a un aparato extraño cuya función únicamente podía ser la de separar la cabeza del tronco. La guillotina.

"Al menos ya no tengo que escuchar su fastidiosa voz", fue lo último que pensó antes de que la hoja cortara su cuello. Desgraciadamente para él, su cabeza salió rodando hacia los humanos que estaban más cerca del patíbulo y, para su disgusto, fue recogida por una muy conocida persona. El demonio se había mantenido, como siempre, en primera fila para ver su humillación. Alzó su cabeza como si fuera un trofeo y luego acercó la boca a la oreja, sabedor de que Gabriel todavía podía oirlo.

\- Eres taaan estúpido... pudiste liberarte y decir a los arcángeles que intentabas destruirme. Invocar un terremoto para destruir a los humanos asesinos. Pudiste ganarte una medalla...

Lo último que vió su corporación fue la sonrisita burlona de Beelzebub. Y lo primero que vió al aparecer en el Cielo, fue a su jefe detrás de un escritorio, mirandole con reprobación.

\- ¿Otro cuerpo malgastado, Gabriel? ¡Es el quinto en este siglo! ¡Ni siquiera los humanos se las arreglan para morir tan rápido! -Exclamó el arcángel Aziraphale mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

¡Dios, cómo detestaba a Beelzebub! 

1Celdas subterráneas de la Bastilla, famosas por su humedad y las ratas que las infestaban. Back


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras entraban al edificio, tomados del brazo, Gabriel hizo un esfuerzo consciente por imaginarse en otro lugar, cualquiera. 

No es que tuviera nada en contra de la sociedad londinense. En realidad a veces disfrutaba mucho de la convivencia con algunos seres humanos que demostraban tener un poco de sentido común e intelecto. Pero asistir a un Club para caballeros era algo muy distinto, sabía perfectamente que la naturaleza de estos clubes era engañosa. Aunque no había asistido a ninguno antes, sus clientes regulares le hablaban de ellos: parecían confortables, pero eran pozos de iniquidad donde se fomentaban conductas reprobables, mezquinas, todo lo opuesto a lo que la palabra del Señor ordenaba a sus creaciones. Por ello le costaba mucho creer que un arcángel, deseara tener nada que ver con uno de ellos y peor aún, arrastrarlo a aquel tugurio. 1

"Es necesario para tí, querido. Insisto en que me acompañes. Tal vez así podamos hacer algo con tu animosidad contra las creaciones favoritas del Todopoderoso", había dicho el arcángel cuando se apareció esa mañana en su sastrería.

¿Por qué tenía que meterse con él? ¿No era suficiente con las buenas acciones que Gabriel cumplía regularmente? Descontando el asunto de sus muertes frecuentes, era muy bueno en su trabajo. El mismísimo arcángel Michael lo había recalcado en más de una ocasión; Gabriel era el único capaz de hacer frente a las artimañas del demonio Beelzebub, a pesar de que en la mayoría de los casos sus enfrentamientos culminaban en el deceso de sus corporaciones. Simplemente la presencia de Gabriel era más que suficiente para amortiguar el Mal de la mosca y evitar que más inocentes sucumbieran ante él. Como aquella vez en París; su muerte en la Bastilla dejó tan satisfecho al demonio, que este se marchó antes de lo previsto y su influencia se retiró con él. Eso no detuvo las ejecuciones, pero hizo que se calmaran bastante los ánimos y los tumultos fueron menores de lo que habrían sido, además...

\- Es un amigo íntimo. El señor Hamm. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema. -Dijo su jefe, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Al parecer había una especie de control dentro del edificio para evitar que personas ajenas al club ingresaran. En cuanto Aziraphale pronunció esas palabras, el humano entró en una especie de trance momentáneo y sonrió, haciendoles una pequeña reverencia para abrirles el paso a la sala principal. Hablando de milagros frívolos...

\- ¿Hamm? -Lo interrogó en voz baja.

\- Un apellido que leí por ahí. Los humanos de estos recintos no siempre se dirigen a los demás por sus nombres de pila. El mío es Fell. Recuerdalo bien.

"El mío es Fell" ¿Eso quería decir que no era la primera vez que Aziraphale entraba a un lugar así? 

Por el modo en que lo condujo por la sala, estaba claro que no. Era una estancia bastante grande y, debía reconocerlo, acogedora. Una veintena de jóvenes de clase alta descansaban aquí y allá, en los mullidos sillones. Algunos leían, otros conversaban. Cerca del hogar había una mesa con caballeros disfrutando de una partida de cartas y en un extremo, otro grupito discutiendo acaloradamente los pormenores de una obra teatral sacrílega, cuyo autor era un consumado hedonista. Su jefe le soltó el brazo y le dió un pequeño recorrido, al mismo tiempo que le presentaba a algunos de los miembros que se acercaban a saludar. ¡De manera que sí era asiduo! 

Gabriel no cabía en sí de asombro y de recelo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse amable y sonreir un poco. Veía esto no como un día de esparcimiento, como pretendía su jefe, sino como una especie de pequeña misión. Una prueba. 

"Tal vez intenta poner a prueba mi convicción. No puede ser que ponga el pecado ante nuestros ojos sin reconocerlo como tal", pensaba. Porque no concebía que tanta libertad, tanto ocio, pudieran estar exentos de vicio. 

Su jefe no podía estar más risueño. Parecía moverse en su elemento y parecía otro muy distinto al que Gabriel veía cada vez que era enviado de vuelta al Cielo. Estaba considerando las posibilidades de esta nueva faceta de Aziraphale cuando alguien sugirió que ensayaran un baile que al parecer varios estaban aprendiendo, Aziraphale pareció olvidarse de su subordinado y se unió al grupo. 

En cuanto dieron los primeros pasos, Gabriel se dió cuenta de que la gavotte no era algo que quisiera aprender; todos los participantes se tomaron de los brazos en corro y comenzaron a alzar las piernas al ritmo de una melodía francamente escandalosa. 

"Tendría que estar en mi tienda, clasificando el inventario. No he puesto las telas nuevas en sus estantes correspondientes, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de colocar un cartel avisando que estaría fuera. ¿Qué van a pensar mis clientes? No volverán a encargarme nada, creerán que soy poco confiable... ¿Tenía algo que entregar hoy? No, todos los pendientes son para la semana entrante. Ah, el señor Druitt quería pasar a que le tomara medidas, pero suele venir cuando estoy a punto de cerrar. Tal vez me dé tiempo de regresar." Pensó mientras se quedaba cruzado de brazos, en un rincón de la estancia, mientras su jefe daba brincos de un lado a otro con los brazos en jarras. Los otros hombres hacían lo mismo y Gabriel notó que uno de ellos le miraba con insistencia, como si estuviera a punto de ir hacia él para invitarlo a unirse.

Se quitó de ahí y se acercó a un par de jóvenes que no participaban del baile, como un intento para disuadir a aquel de sus siniestras intenciones. Estaban cerca de una ventana y su conversación parecía lo suficientemente inocua como para no sentir que se corrompía solo de escucharla.

Hablaban sobre otros bailes del siglo pasado, luego pasaron a hablar de sombreros de copa y Gabriel volvió a pensar en su negocio. Estrictamente hablando, no dependía de él para vivir. Un ángel no tenía necesidades de comida o bebida y ciertamente tampoco debía pagar renta. Podía materializar todo lo que necesitara, así que no se trataba del dinero. 

"Quizá debería ir a colocar un aviso de que hoy no abriré. No sería ético dejar de avisar a mis clientes. Solo será un momento; para cuando regrese, tal vez hayan terminado de bailar."

Estaban a una distancia considerable de su sastrería: el club estaba en Pall Mall, en el west end de Londres mientras que Saville Row2 estaba en el centro.No podría ir y volver a pie, así que tendría que moverse por medio de un milagro. Aziraphale lo percibiría, creería que se estaba escapando.

"Pero solo iré a colocar mi cartel. Lo comprenderá si le explico que es en consideración a mis clientes. Estaré de vuelta en un santiamén."

No quería admitir que efectivamente estaba escapandose. Solo podía pensar en no tener que ver aquel baile ridículo y blasfemo.

Echó una última mirada a su jefe: seguía danzando. Luego miró hacia la puerta, eran tan solo unos cuantos metros. Si se movía despacio, podría salir.  
Fingió que se paseaba cerca de la pared, que revisaba cuadros y libros. Se detuvo un momento para saludar con la cabeza a un hombre que acababa de llegar, como si le conociera, y más adelante respondió al saludo de otro recién llegado. Mientras se presentaba y le preguntaba a aquel desde cuándo era miembro, estaba atento a Aziraphale por el rabillo del ojo. Aguardó a que los pasos del baile le hicieran darle la espalda... y luego salió a paso apretado, dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Una vez afuera, a salvo, miró a ambos lados de la calle, como si planeara cruzar, y luego dió un chasquido con los dedos para desaparecer.

Adentro, Aziraphale no notó su ausencia; estaban iniciando la tercera gavotte.

***

1 En realidad, los clubes para caballeros no eran tan malos. Su objetivo era ofrecer a sus miembros un sitio seguro dónde pasar sus ratos de ocio y compartir intereses communes, incluyendo la posibilidad de jugar por dinero en una época en la que estaba prohibido hacerlo en establecimientos abiertos al público en general. Otros eran un punto de encuentro discreto para homosexuales, pero esto podía ser solo un rumor.Back

2Primero se llamó Saville Street. A mediados del siglo XIX tanto esta, como otras calles adyacentes, ya eran famosas por los cortadores y sastres que vivían en la zona. Es un baluarte de la sastrería británica, basada en los estándares más altos de calidad y servicio.Back


End file.
